Uterine fibroids are benign tumors of muscle and connective tissue that develop within, or are attached to, the uterine wall.
Vascular Control Systems (San Juan Capistrano, Calif.) has developed a device called the Flostat. According to the company, the primary element of the Flostat system is a Doppler guided clamp designed for bilateral temporary occlusion of the uterine arteries. The device is currently indicated for use during conservative gynecologic procedures such as laparoscopic myomectomy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,488 to Burbank et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,601 to Burbank et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,251 to Burbank et al., and US Patent Application Publication 2003/0216759 to Burbank et al., which are incorporated herein by reference, describe devices and methods for treating a uterine pathology which receives its blood supply from a uterine artery. In particular, uterine fibroids are described as being effectively treated by occluding the uterine arteries using trans-vaginal, trans-uterine, transrectal, or retroperitoneal approaches. The devices and methods are intended for performance by a patient's gynecologist in the course of treatment, avoiding the need for (a) referrals to specialist practitioners and (b) other treatments, such as hysterectomy. The methods include both temporary and permanent occlusion of the arteries. A cannula carries an imaging device and a member which penetrates tissue, the member including a device which partially or completely, and temporarily or permanently, occludes a uterine artery.
US Patent Application Publication 2005/0113852 to Burbank et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an intravaginal uterine artery occlusion device for treating uterine disorders such as fibroids, dysfunctional uterine bleeding, postpartum hemorrhage and the like. An occlusion device has a cervical receptacle or cap with an open distal end for receiving the patient's uterine cervix and an elongated shaft having a distal end secured to the closed proximal end of the cervical receptacle and an inner lumen extending to the distal end of the elongated shaft. The patient's uterine cervix is held within the interior of the receptacle by the application of a vacuum to the interior of the receptacle through the inner lumen of the shaft or otherwise, while the leading edge(s) of the cervical receptacle press against the patient's vaginal formix to occlude an underlying or adjacent uterine artery. At least one blood flow sensor may be provided on the leading edge of the receptacle to aid in locating a uterine artery and to monitor blood flow through the located uterine artery. FIG. 7 of the '852 publication illustrates the device positioned within the patient, with a side expansion balloon expanded inwardly to press against the vaginal formix to ensure the occlusion of the patient's left uterine artery.
US Patent Application Publication 2006/0000479 to Burbank et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes non-permanent occlusion of the uterine arteries as being sufficient to cause the demise of uterine myomata without unnecessarily exposing other tissues and anatomical structures to hypoxia attendant to prior permanent occlusion techniques. A therapeutically effective transient time of occlusion of a uterine artery to treat uterine fibroid tumors is from 1 hours to 24 hours, and preferably is at least about 4 hours. A therapeutically effective temporary time of occlusion of a uterine artery to treat uterine fibroid tumors is from 1 day (24 hours) to 7 days (168 hours), and preferably is about 4 days (96 hours). By invaginating the tissues of the vaginal wall up to or around a uterine artery, collapse of the uterine artery is described as being achievable without penetrating tissue of the patient.
US Patent Application Publication 2004/0097788 to Mourlas et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for locating morphological features within a body cavity. The apparatus includes a catheter including proximal and distal ends, a transparent balloon carried on the distal end, and an optical imaging assembly carried on the distal end for imaging through the balloon. The balloon includes a channel extending therethrough to a lumen extending through the catheter. A guidewire or other localization member is received in the lumen that is extendable through the channel. During use, the catheter is inserted into a right atrium of a heart, and the balloon is expanded and placed against the wall of the heart to locate the coronary sinus. Sufficient force is applied to clear blood between the surface and the wall and clear the field of view of the imaging assembly. The catheter is manipulated to locate the coronary sinus, whereupon the localization member is advanced into the coronary sinus.
PCT Publication WO 06/086234 to McIntyre et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for treating a uterine fibroid comprising forming an incision in a vaginal formix to expose a first blood vessel supplying the fibroid, forming an opening in the first blood vessel and inserting an introducer into the first blood vessel via the opening in combination with the steps of advancing a catheter to a desired position within the first blood vessel via the introducer and introducing an occlusive agent into the first blood vessel through the catheter to block blood flow through the first blood vessel. A device for treating uterine fibroids comprises an elongated sheath sized for insertion into uterine arteries via an incision in the vaginal formix, the sheath including a sheath lumen extending from a first sheath opening formed in a proximal end of the sheath to a second sheath opening formed in a distal end of the sheath and a body, a distal end of which is connected to the proximal end of the sheath, the body including a body lumen extending therethrough from a first body opening at a proximal end of the body and a second body opening at the distal end thereof, the second body lumen communicating with the sheath lumen in combination with a hemostatic valve controlling the flow of blood through the body lumen.
The following patents and patent applications, which are incorporated herein by reference, may be of interest:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,465 to Burbank et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,279 to Burbank et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,996 to Burbank et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,603 to Burbank et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,057 to Burbank et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,506 to Burbank et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,286 to Burbank et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,065 to Burbank et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,482 to Burbank et al.